The Capture of Shame
by cjp1007
Summary: Hope you all enjoy this little story I put up. Should be more chapters! I just joined last night so I'm new to this whole world of fanfiction. Ok, enough about me. Read and review and comment please. *I exit as you read*
1. The Capture of Shame

One Week Ago

"Damn it." I muttered while eating my creamed bagel and black coffee and reading the morning paper. The headlines read "REBELS CAPTURE SNOW!"

That means if the rebels captured the President then the war is over! Oh god! If they captured Snow then what about me? Will they spare my life? I'm sure they wouldn't put an announcer on trial. I then hear commotion coming from out on the streets. I look and see a horrific sight. Complete anarchy. A sudden protesting mob of people have come from their houses!

Have they come for me?! Is all I can say before I grab my small hand gun from my room. I put the gun to my head and puts my finger on the trigger but puts down the gun when I hear silence, I then see the protesting mob turn past my house and continue east.

Thank I hear a knock at the door. I cautiously go to the door with my gun and I open the door. Right there in the doorway are rebel soldiers pointing their guns at my chest.

"Don't you move a bit you son of a bitch!" a large rebel soldier says. "Your under arrest by President Coin for treason." He explains.

"T-treason?" I sputter out. "Why the hell is an announcer arrested for treason?"

"You know full well why you sick child killing bastard." the rebel says. "You and I know the only punishment for treason is...death."

I now realize that time is up. I surrender and then I'm taken to the Presidential Mansion to await trial. While there I think about my family. I had a wonderful wife until 7 years into our marriage, she died. But, I had two kids from that wife. They were my everything and my life. Until one daughter moved off to the districts and the other one died from sickness. After that I was angry and pissed at the world. I blink as I'm called into the courtroom. I'm taken into a small court room where they call me up.

"Caesar Flickerman, Age 60, please approach the President." A rebel says.

I cringe as I hear my age being called. I look up and see "President" Coin standing looking down at me.

"You know your doing the wrong thing." I say.

"SILENCE!" screams Coin, her voice echoing across the grand walls of the room.

"I'm not guilty! The Capitol born people were brainwashed! Simply brainwashing us all to watch and enjoy the games!" is all I can say before a burly guard hits me across the face.

"You will not talk unless spoken to. Understand?" Coin says in a softer voice.

I nod my head.

"Good." She says. "Know continue with your whole 'brainwashing' story."

"Well at a young age propaganda would be on in our homes, President Snow would remind us everyday that the Districts were evil and murderers and the Games were just. That's when I grew angry with the Districts so I decided to enter the world of television. Snow graciously selected me with open arms. So to my credit, to the Capitals credit, it was all Snow and his propaganda teams who brainwashed us to make it seem like the Games were fair." I say finishing up my statement.

"Sound like a bunch or horse shit to me." Coin says laughing.

"You can ask any Capital defector about it." I say. Then I get a good idea! "Ask my daughter! She's in District 10! Her name is Penelope Flickerman, though I doubt she uses her real name." I say.

"You have a daughter that defected? That's in District 10? From your bio you have a deceased wife and daughter. Not two daughters." Coin says.

"Ha, you never expect you to outlive you kid." I say remember the sickness that caused my first daughters death at age 27. "But, you never heard about Penelope because Snow was angry to find out the 'Hunger Games' announcer's daughter was a defector! Would look bad, maybe even a sign for rebellion. So we just erased her from the people's memories by calling her a defector and traitor." I add.

"So, you want us to go find Penelope in District 10, bring her here and then listen to her side to see if you are guilty?" Coin asks

"I told her to get out before I reported her. She came to me and said 'Father I'm tired of the Games and having you for a father!' You don't know what that feels like!" I say getting louder. "But yes, find her and let her testify for me, her old Father."

Coin sighs. "Roberts, your company will go and find Penelope and bring her back. No harm shall be done!" Coin says looking at me. "This is because Katniss told me to take pity on you, that's why I'm listening." Coin adds.

Katniss? What did she have to do with this? I had heard rumors of pardons being given out but I thought those were just rumors. So, the "Girl on Fire" wanted Coin to pardon me, but Coin didn't want to.

"Well thank you for giving me a chance and not turning this into a kangaroo court!" I say truthfully.

"We don't do kangaroo courts." Coin puts simply. "Case dismissed." Coin says while hitting the gavel against the sounding block. "Caesar Flickerman will stand trial at a later date, but as of now he will be held in prison." Coin says as Caesar is escorted out.

"Do you know the quote Ms. Coin? The one about history? I believe it goes like this 'Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it.' it was said by an old man when North America existed." I say with Coin staring at me with death daggers. "What about this 'democracy' that you rebels want to establish? Will it turn bad and then we will have another Dark Days? I'm asking you a question Ms. Coin." I say.

"Right now I'm worried about the present, not the future. If that time comes then we will do everything to stop it Mr. Flickerman." Coin says. "Take him away now, see you soon Mr. Flickerman." Coin says.

I wake up in my cell. "What the..?" I mutter as I fully realize everything that happened yesterday. The capture, the confession of a daughter and Coin. I see a guard come forth.

"We found her, she saw us walking around and asked us what we were looking for. We told her and she seemed surprised, then she confessed to us that she was your daughter. At first we didn't believe her, but we weren't going to make a chance like this slip away." The guard says.

"May I see her?" I ask.

"Yes." The guard says while I put my arms out to be handcuffed. The guard and I go into an interrogation room and wait.

"Oh my god." I say as a middle aged woman comes in and sits down. "My..my baby." I say before breaking down crying.


	2. Penelope

**Chapter 2:**

"How have you been all these years?" I ask her after fully composing myself.

"I've been better than I was in the Capitol!" Penelope says.

I ignore her deliberate sassiness. She's always been the sassy one of the family.

"You look nice." I say noticing your natural town hair and natural green eyes and I see your dress.

"Why the sour face? Its me!" I say hoping to lighten the mood.

"Your job Father, it's a stupid inhumane job." Penelope says.

I nod. "I had to take it. Snow made me or he would've killed you and the family!" I say telling her the truth.

"I would've rather died knowing my Father took a stand then living with you making the killing of children seem fun. I've done the math Father, you've made the killing of 960 children look like fun!" She says getting angrier.

I look down then back up at her.

"So your here to help me?" I ask.

"I may hate your job but I still love you." Penelope says. "I..I have 3 children and a husband." She adds.

I look up an smile at her. "How's he like?" I ask.

"Oh, he's wonderful!" Penelope says. "Handsome and nice." She adds. "The children think your a Capitol politician.

"Techinally I am." I laugh.

"Well let's get out there." She says as she walks out into the hallway. The guard gets up and escorts me to the courthouse.

"I assume you're happy seeing Mrs. Fills?" Coin says as I enter.

Fills? Is that Penelope's new last name?

"Yes I am." I say.

"Ok then, present the evidence." Coin says to Penelope.

"Ok, I present you Finnick O'Dair."

"Impossible!" Both me and Coin mutter.

"He died in the explosion in the sewers!" I say standing up.

"No I didnt" Finnick says coming in. His left hand is missing and is replaced with a robotic hand. His face his scared all over, clearly from an explosion. He's not the pretty man that the Capitol knew him as.

"The explosion severely damaged my face but that's it. Now I dont blame Katniss for it. She thought I was going to die so wanted my death to be painless. Hell, I thought i would die!" Finnick says finishing up.

"How did you get him here so fast?" Coin askes Penelope.

"He was touring the Capitol." Penelope says.

"If by touring you mean seeing if the beloved Capitol people reconognized me, then yes." Finnick pipes in.

"Wait Wait!" I say confused. "I thought you had a wife. That victor from the 70th Hunger Games? Ann?" I ask.

"Annie." Finnick says growling at me.

"Yes, Annie." I say. "Where is she, does she think your dead?" I ask

"No." Finnick said. "I returned and Annie cried for hours as she saw me return home. District 13 said I had died." Finnick says growling at Coin. Coin looks bored.

"Can we get this trial on already?!" Coin asks impatiently. "Finnick, present your evidence or a sob story of the brainwashing." Coin says. Finnick growls at her when she says 'sob story.'

"Well, I've seen it first hand. After Snow basically sold me into prostution I would go from house to house seducing woman. I would stay there a night then go on. Well I saw some of the propaganda. Things like 'The Capitol Protects you from the Savages of the Districts' or 'The Caesar Flickerman Show is MANDATORY!'" Finnick says as he stares at me. I pretend I don't see him. "Quite frankly I was appalled by these propaganda campaigns." Finnick says as he stands up, looks at me, nods his head and leaves.

"Well I will come back with my verdict in an hour." Coin says as she gets up an leaves.

"Oh my god. Im sorry Father! I should've prepared more! I've should have gotten more witnesses." Penelope says as she's crying.

"Shhh. You did everything you could. If I were to die today, I'd be a happy man. Because, I got to see my long lost daughter." I say hugging Penelope. "If I do..die today tell the kids about me and I wish them the best of luck in their lives. Their happy, easy lives." I say choking up. Both me and Penelope stay for an hour talking of the past. An hour seems like a week. Soon, I see Coin coming back into the room. She sits down.

"After considering these testimonies, I herby find Caesar Flickerman..."


	3. The Judgement Call

Chapter 3:

"Guilty of treason." Coin says.

The word treason hands over me and Penelope's head for a while as I process it all in my head.

"The penalty is death and it will be enforced at a later time." Coin says as Penelope starts screaming and crying.

"No! Don't take him!" Penelope says as the guards escort me out of the room. "I will get you out!" She adds.

The guards get me to my cell quickly, once I'm there I realize I'm going to die. I get out a piece of paper from my coat jacket and asks the guard for a pen. He hesitantly gives me it. I write my will. "The Last Will and Testament of Caesar J. Flickerman." It says all of my earnings will be given to Penelope. My famous jacket can go to Penelope or on auction. But if it's on auction then the earnings have to go to build a school. My wig can be donated to the Flickerman Acting Studio I founded. Quite frankly I'm glad if my wig is gone. I enjoyed my natural blonde hair better! Finally, my favorite set of underwear will be buried with me. Hey, even the dead get cold! I look up and see 2 hours have passed. You know what they say, time flies when your writing your will. I stretch out and go to bed.

My dreams are horrible, I'm in a dark place hearing Penelope scream.

"Help me Father!" Her echo screams. I follow the voice and see Coin with a gun. As Coin points the gun at me I wake up and fall to the ground. I check the time. "6:00 a.m" I read. I yawn and hear the guards talking about Snows execution today and Katniss is going to execute him but after Snow is killed I will be publicly executed myself. They turn and see my looking in horror at them.

"Coin wanted me to tell you your execution is today after Snow's." The guard says.

"Great." I say sarcastically.

I sit in my cell for 4 hours until I'm rounded up and put in a police car. I'm drove to the execution center where I see Snow being bought out of the Mansion as I'm walking up the stairs. We meet at the execution point.

"Hello Caesar." Snow says in his low baritone menacing voice. He looks nice today with his jacket on. Though he always smells like rises. Not like that's a bad thing but it gets tiring after a while.

"Hello Mr. President." I say.

"How have you been?" Snow asks.

"I've been better." I say as I crack a smile.

"That's good." Snow says. We wait until people start showing up. When the full crowd is here I see Katniss look at me, talk to Coin, then look at me sympathetic. I know she's surprised to see me.

"Hello Katniss." I say as she gets closer.

"I pardoned you!" She says quietly.

"Didn't work." I say. "Your going to kill me?" I ask.

She nods slowly.

"Make it quick with me, my daughter and grandchildren are watching." I say clearly seeing Katniss' confusion.

Coin starts the execution by saying Snow will suffer the justice he deserves. Then she also says my name. Chants of "Free Him!" Ring across the crowd. I got my fan group! Coin rolls her eyes and gets on with it.

Katniss pulls the bow back. I can see her confusion. Her eyes go from Snow to Coin back to Snow.

Katniss then turns the bow from Snow to Coin and fires. Coin falls down...dead. Absolute anarchy is the only words I can describe of being next. I saw President Snow laughing as he was engulfed with a mob. I'm taken quickly to the Presidental Mansion nearby where we wait for hous for an order. The guards are thinking what they would do with me. The assassination really shocks Panem. I personally hate Coin but I didn't want her to die!

2 hours later I hear from the radio that the emergency goverment met and elected Commander Paylor. Paylor had a kind soul and she was a good President. She immediately pardoned me from all crimes. Then she pardoned Katniss for being "mentally insane." I was released from prison at 2:00 p.m. 3 days later. I walk out and I see Penelope and her family! The kids come and hug me and I joke around with her husband. Boy am I happy to finally have a family.


End file.
